Mandy's Version of Harry Potter
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: its about a girl named mandy, who lives with the malfoys, her parents and family were killed, its her first years at hogwarts, she likes draco malfoy a bit and its a very good story its her place in the HP series there r sum cursing, but not much


-**To hogwarts we go**-

Mandy Woke up, like any other day, got up, went to wash her face, brush her teeth, and comb her hair, she had long curly brown hair, and grey eyes. But today wasnt any normal day, today was Mandy's first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,Mandy was 12, but, her birthday was on January 2nd, only by one day, the normal age was 11, she would be the oldest in her year, *lovely* she thought.  
Mandy looked through her wardrobe, and found some skinny jeans, and a tank top, she also found her robe, which she put in her trunk. She got dressed, ran down stairs and saw that everyone was already up, she saw, Nacrissa, Lucuis, and Draco Malfoy.  
Mandy lived with the malfoys, because her parents and family got killed when she was younger, the malfoys were the only thing she had left.  
"well, well well, your up late" said Nacrissa smiling "sorry, stayed up late, you know, first day" i said to her smiling and sitting next to draco who was smiling at her "so, whats for breakfast today Nacrissa?" i asked her politely "eggs, and fruit" she replied "lovely" i said smiling at draco "Yes well, i cant wait to be in Slytherin" draco said smirking, he could be a prat at times.  
"yeah" i said eating a strawberry After breakfast i went to my room to finish packing my trunk.  
i looked around my room, trying to find if there was anything i should take, then i saw it, a picture of me and my whole family.  
"ugh" i sighed, i missed them soo much.  
Nacrissa had took me and draco to get our school stuff a week before, so i was ready and packed, i thought it be best to go down stairs. i picked up my trunk and went down stairs.  
Down stairs Draco was already there with his trunk.  
"Oi, what did you pack??" he asked me "You know, the essentials, and some other stuff, like pictures and stuff, nothign important" i replied to him " ok" he said Lucius came into the room and said"we'd best be off, dont you agree?" he asked Nacrissa "yeah" she said hugging me tightly "Nacrissa, its ok, we wont be gone that long" i said hugging her back "yes yes well, best be off" she said smiling. Draco looked at me i was smiling happily " You ready?" he asked "Yup, lets go" i said to him Lucuis took us to Kings Cross Station.  
"Now, you two, here you're tickets,now, see you later" he said walking away "ok, lets go" i said to draco.  
We walked between the platform, nine and ten, and ran, next thing we knew, we were on platform, nine and three corners.  
"whoa" i said smiling "lets go" i added putting my stuff up on the train.  
We looked for a compartment, we found one where Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle were.  
"Oi, hey draco, Mandy" they said at the same time.  
"hi" he replied We both sat next to each other.  
"Didja hear??" i asked them "Harry Potter is comin to Hogwarts" i said to them "Ya, but do you really think he would??" crabbe asked "hmm, uhh, yes, he will come" i said pushing the hair out of my face.  
"How do you know?" goyle asked me "well lets see" i took of my necklace and i used my mind to put it in the air "Do u believe me now"  
They both nodded, i laughed "he will come" i said looking out of the window, as we started moving.  
"What did you guys do over the summer?" goyle asked us.  
"nothing, Mandy, of course, went to North America" draco said smirking as i gave him a look stating-draco malfoy shut up right now- "while i stayed and practiced stuff" he said smiling "at least i did something" i told draco A few hours later we were almost there.  
"we should get our robes on, were almost there" i said to them getting my robes on.  
A few minutes later, the train haulted to a stop.  
"c'mon" i said to them getting up, and walking out. When out of the train, I saw a tall, very tall guy, who was telling us to follow him.  
We followed him to the boats, and then we saw the castle, it was big.  
After we walked into the castle, i saw harry potter, with Ronald Weasley,and Hermione Granger walking behind them.  
Then when we turned a corner we saw, Professor magonigal,  
"welcome to hogwarts" she said "now you will wait here while i get the others ready" she said walking away "So its true then, Harry Potter has come back to hogwarts" draco said loudly "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said to him " You dont want to be hanging out with the wrong sort-he said looking at ronald- i can help you there" he said putting out his hand " i think i can find out the wrong sort for myself thanks" replied Harry, draco looked at him angerly when magonigal came and said,  
"we are ready for you now" she lead us into a big hall filled with kids from all houses.  
"Now when i call your names, you will be placed in a house by the sorting hat"  
she started to call names,  
"Susan Bones" Susan walked up to the hat, sat down, and the hat said" Hufflepuff"  
"Hermione Granger" she called next Hermione was nervous, the hat called "Gryffindor"  
next was "Draco Malfoy"  
the hat barely went on his head and it said" Slytherin".  
Next was"Ronald Weasley"  
who was placed in Gryffindor(no suprise there) then she called" Harry Potter"  
and the hat took its time then said" Gryffindor"  
then she called my name "Mandy Ann" she called, i walked up nervously,sat down the hat said "hmm, well, this is very difficult,hmm, well...Gryffindor" i was shocked to be put in Gryffindor, i was a pure-blood, i should have been in slytherin.  
I walked to the Gryffindor Table sitting next to twins, with read hair, they both said "hi" at the same time "hi" i said to them, trying to smile hermione smiled at me and said"Hermione Granger, and your Mandy" she said putting out her hand "yup thats me, thats not my last name anymore but, thats what i want it to be" i said smiling at her Dumbledore stood up, and said"welcome first years, enjoy your meal" and everyone started to eat, i wasnt hungry, i should have been in slytherin, not gryffindor, wait is that Audrey?  
"Audrey?" i asked her "Mandy" she came and hugged me "havent seen you in ever, why havent u came back??"  
" Because, i dont know, just didnt, sorry, but what re you doing here??" i asked her "well since i knew you were comeing here, i thought i would suprise you"  
"thanks" i said to her she sat next to me, i introduced her to Harry, ron, fred, george and hermione "Guys this is my best friend Audrey Love"  
"hey" they all said together "How was your summer with the malfoys?" she asked me, fred george ron and their brother percy looked at me " You live with the Malfoys?"  
"yes, i have since my parents died" i said looking at the food "Oh, sorry" said Fred smiling "Its, S'ok, im over it now" i said smiling About an hour later, the headmaster announsed we should get some rest,so we all got up and went to the gryffindor Common Room.  
The room was nice, it was red of course, but it had a burning fire.  
i got a note from a gryffindor, it was from draco,  
*Meet me down in the dungeons when you get this*  
"Be right back" i said running to the dungeons, i saw draco standing against a wall,  
"hi" i said to him " hi, this is stupid" he said looking at me " i know, but were just gonna have to deal with it, ugh i know"  
"ya, well I should go bye" he said walking away I ran back to the common room, and ran up into the girls domitory, and layed on my bed trying to go to sleep.

---


End file.
